Forever and Always
by PinkandYellowKlaineBunnies
Summary: Carlton is late. Shawn is worried. Song fic based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Shassie. Character death. Lyrics removed.


**A/N: Hi, Everyone! Long time no see. This is a very sad shassie fic, fyi. I was listening to **_**Forever and Always by Parachute **_**and this came to mind. I hope you like it. I don't own Psych (that belongs to the very talented Steve Franks) :( or **_**Forever and Always by Parachute.**_** I hope you enjoy it :) Please Review! **

**REVIEW! ^ -^**

**P.S: Tissues may be needed. **

**Shawn was sitting at the kitchen table, looking at the clock for the millionth time. **

**"Where is he? He was supposed to be here an hour ago?" Shawn said out loud to the empty room. **

**He looked out the kitchen window to the drive way. Again. It was empty, except for his bike. **

**He looked at the clock again and sighed. **

_**'If he was going to be late he would have called.' **_**He thought. **

**He was inching his way towards the phone. He had already called Jules an hour ago. She said Carlton had already left, he mentioned he had to make a stop before heading home.**

**Where was he going? **

**A million things rushed through Shawn's mind. What if he was in a car accident? What if he's cheating on me and lost track of time with his whore? What if he got tired of me and left? **

**Before he could come up with anymore the phone rang.**

**It was the Chief.**

**"Hey Chief, what's up? Do we have a case?" Shawn asked, pushing his worry for Carlton down and to the back of his mind.**

**"No, ... Shawn, something happened to Carlton." She said.**

**"What? Is he okay? What happened?" Shawn asked panicked. **

**"You need to come right away. He's at Northeastern Hospital." She said ignoring his questions. **

**"I'll be right there." He said and hurried out of the house. **

**He hopped on his motorcycle and speed down the street. **

_**'Oh my God! What happened to Carlton?'**_** He thought. **

**He could feel tears filling his eyes. **

_**'Why did the Chief not answer my questions about what happened to him? Is he dead? Was he so serverly hurt that he's brain dead? Is he in a coma and never going to wake up? **_

**All those questions raced through his mind as he pulled up the hospital. **

**He rushes towards the entrance, praying that Carlton was okay. **

**He rushed inside and sees Chief Vick and Juliet in the waiting room. Gus and Henry were there too. **

**He rushed towards them. **

**"What happened?" He asked, his voice shaking with fear and worry.**

**"Shawn," The chief started. "He was at a jewelry store and it was held up. And Carlton being the good cop he is tried to help. He tried to talk the robbers down before they started shooting..." She trailed off, crying. "They were going to shoot this little girl, no more that 5 years old, and he placed himself in front of her. He was shot in the heart, Shawn." **

**Tears were streaming down everyone's face, especially Shawn's. **

**"Before he passed out, he shot them. He saved everyone's life." Juliet continued. **

**"H-how is he?" Shawn asked, scared for the answer. **

**"Right now he's alright, stable. But the next 24 hours are critical. He flatlined 3 times on the way here and 3 more times in surgery." Gus said.**

**"He's awake right now but they don't know how much damage his heart has had." Chief said. **

**"C-can we s-ee him?" Shawn asked. **

**"Yes, but only for a little while, the doctor says he needs to rest." **

**The group travels down the numerous hallways, towards Carlton's room. They stop at the door, preparing themselves for the worst.**

**They slowly open the door and silently enter the room. What they see breaks their heart. Carlton is sitting up in his bed, covered in cuts and bruises, bandages cover multiple areas of his exposed skin. There is a big lump of gauze and bandages under his hospital gown, over his heart. He looks so pale and fragile. **

**"Oh God." Shawn said as he saw how horrible Carlton looked.**

**He rushed towards the hospital bed, closely followed by the others.**

**"Oh Carlton." Shawn said as he grabbed his injured lover's hand.**

**"Shawn." Carlton uttered. **

**Shawn leaned forward and kissed his forehead.**

**"What were you doing at that jewelry store?" he asked, taking a seat in the chair by the bed. **

**Carlton looked at Juliet who was on the opposite side of the bed from Shawn. She was standing next to the table with his personal effects on it, folded in a neat little pile, on top was a velvet ring box.**

**"Juliet could you hand me that box?" He asked pointing towards it. **

**Juliet picked it up and gasped, comprehending what it contained. **

**She handed him the box. He took it and turned his head towards Shawn. **

**"I was going to ask you tonight at dinner but..." He trailed off. "Anyway, I might as well ask you now. Shawn Spencer, the first time I met you, I thought you were a childish, pain in the ass who needed to grow up. The only things that's changed is that I love you. I love you so much, I know I don't say it as often as I should but I do. I want to spend the rest of our loves together. I see us old and grey, sitting on our front porch, surrounded by our grandchildren. You telling them about the good old days, all the crazy adventures we had, making 80's movies references that only you and Gus understand and consuming your body weight in pineapple. I want us to be together for ever so, Shawn Spencer would you do me the great honor of becoming my husband and marry me?" He asked. **

**Shawn was in tears. **

**"Yes. Yes. Yes, of course I'll marry you!" He said. **

**Carlton smiled and opened the box. The ring was a beautiful platinum band with a single yellow diamond in the center (in honor of pineapples). **

**"Oh Carlton it's beautiful." Shawn said. **

**Carlton smiled.**

**"Look at the inscription." He told him. **

**Shawn did as he was told and gasped. **

**It read: 'Shawn you're the pineapple of my eye. I will always love you, forever and always' **

**Tears filled Shawn's eyes.**

**"I love it, Carlybear." **

**Carlton took the ring from Shawn's hands and slid it on his ring finger. It looked beautiful. **

**"I can't wait to marry you." Shawn said and leaned over and kissed him. **

**Carlton kissed back. **

**The 'awwwwwwww' from the other occupants of the room brought the two newly engaged love birds back to reality. **

**Juliet rushed forward and hugged her partner and her friend.**

**"Congratulations guys! I'm so happy for you." She squealed with delight. **

**"Congratulations Shawn, Carlton." The chief said. **

**"Well, Carlton, Shawn, congratulations. I can honestly say I'm shocked you'd want to spend that much time with Shawn but like I told you earlier Carlton, welcome to the family." Henry said. **

**Shawn looked between his dad and his fiancé (eeepppp!) with confusion. **

**"What do you mean before?" Shawn asked his dad.**

**"Well, Carlton being the old fashion gentleman he is, asked me for permission for you hand in marriage." Henry replied. **

**"You did that?" Shawn asked Carlton. **

**"Of course, I wanted to make an honest man out of you." He said with a laugh. **

**"Oh Carlton, I love you." Shawn said. **

**"I love you too Shawn." Carlton said, and leaned in and kissed Shawn.**

**Shawn smiled into the kiss and kissed back. **

**A throat clearing separated them. It was a nurse.**

**"Alright let's see how our patient is doing. If you guys could give us some room." She asked them nicely. **

**Shawn, Chief, Juliet, Gus and Henry back away from the bed and allowed the nurse to do her job.**

**While they were waiting, Shawn wanted Gus' opinion on his engagement. **

**"So buddy, what do ya think?" He asked his best friend.**

**"I'm so happy for you man." Gus said, holding out his fist for their customary fist bump. **

**"You know that's right." Shawn said. **

**He and Gus laughed. **

**"Who would have thought that I would get married before you." Shawn said. **

**"Excuse me but I was married first." Gus replied.**

**"No you weren't." Shawn said.**

**"Have you forgotten Mira?" Gus reminded him.**

**"Mira didn't count. You were drunk." Shawn said.**

**"You're just mad cause I was married first." Gus said.**

**"Whatever you say Gus. Whatever you say." Shawn said, ending the argument. **

**When they finished arguing the nurse was done examining Carlton. **

**"Okay, Carlton you're heart rate is a little slow but that's normal for what you've been through. Call if you need anything." She said before she headed for the door.**

**Shawn suddenly got an idea.**

**"Um excuse me, does this hospital have a chaplain?" Shawn asked her. **

**"Yes we do, why?" She asked. **

**"Could you bring him up?" Shawn asked, ignoring the questioning looks from the others in the room. **

**"Of course sir, right away." She replied as she left the room. **

**"Shawn?" Carlton asked. **

**"I'm sorry but I can't stand another minute of not being your husband." He replied. **

**Carlton smiled. **

**"I understand." He replied. **

**"But we don't have another ring." Juliet pointed out. **

**Shawn worriedly looked at Carlton.**

**"In my pants pocket, front left." He told her. **

**Juliet went to Carlton's pants and reached in the front left pocket. She pulled out a plane platinum ring. **

**She hands it to him. **

**"Now we're all set." He said. **

**"At least I don't have to spend a fortune on a wedding." Henry said.**

**"What are you talking about Dad, of course you will. Just cause we're getting married now doesn't mean we're not having a wedding." Shawn replied, crushing Henry's dream of saving thousands of dollars.**

**Before Henry could reply, the nurse entered the room followed by a minister. He was a kind looking gentleman with greying dark brown hair and green eyes. He smiled as he looked around the room. His eyes landed on Carlton and Shawn's intertwined hands. **

**"You two must be the happy couple." He said, smiling in their direction. **

**"Yes we are." Shawn said.**

**"Alright lets get started. Everybody gather round while the couple joins hands." **

**The couple turns towards Gus and Juliet. **

**"Gus get over here, you're my best man." Shawn said.**

**"You know that's right." Gus replied moving to stand beside Shawn. **

**Shawn took off his engagement ring and handed to his best man.**

**Carlton turned toward Juliet. **

**"Juliet your the best partner I've ever had and well..." Carlton started to say, but didn't have a chance to finish.**

**"Yes! Yes! I would love to be your maid of honor." She squealed with joy.**

**Carlton laughed and handed her his ring.**

**"Alright. Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered her today to join together these two men in holy matrimony." The minister began.**

**"Can we skip ahead to the vows please?" Carlton asked as he looked at his future husband with pure love in his eyes. "I'm feeling a little tired." **

**"Of course." The minister replied. **

**Before they continued Shawn looked at Carlton with concern. **

**"Are you alright sweetie?" Shawn asked him.**

**"I'm fine honey." He answered. **

**They nodded towards the minister to continue. **

**"Okay lets move on to the vows. Shawn how about you go first." He suggested. **

**Shawn swallowed. **

**"Carlton, the day I first met you I feel in love with you. There was just something about you that I was drawn to. You're the reason I have stayed in Santa Barbara as long as I have. You are my anchor. The light at the end of my tunnel. I love you very much and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together." **

**Chief, Juliet and Gus were openly crying while Henry was discreetly wiping his eyes. **

**"Alright, Carlton it's your turn." **

**"Shawn, when Victoria left me I thought my life was over, but the day I met you it started again. You saved me. I was living a lie because I was ashamed of who I was and it was you who gave me the courage to finally admit it to myself. I love you very much and I couldn't even began to imagine what my life would have been and will be like without you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my live with you too." **

**"Alright, can we have the rings?" The minister asked. **

**Gus and Juliet handed the respective ring to Shawn and Carlton. **

**"Shawn, do you take Carlton to be your lawfully wedded husband. To love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?" The minister asked. **

**"I do." Shawn asked as he slid the ring on Carlton's finger,**

**"And do you Carlton take Shawn be your lawfully wedded husband. To love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, in good times and in bad for as long as you both shall live?" **

**"I do." Carlton said as he slid the ring on Shawn's finger. **

**"By the power vested in me by the state of California I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your groom." **

**Before the minister was done speaking, Carlton and Shawn leaned in and kissed. While they kissed, the occupants of the room clapped. **

**They separated and rubbed noses together. **

**Carlton's heart rate began to slow. **

**The nurse rushed away to get the doctor.**

**"Shawn, I love you. I'll love you forever, i want you to know that won't change, even if something happens to me." Carlton said.**

**"Don't say that." Shawn told him. **

**Carlton ignores him. **

**"I'll always love you, forever and always." He said. **

**As soon as he was done speaking his heart stopped and he flatlined.**

**The sustaining beep of the heart monitor filled the room. **

**The nurse rushed in with more nurses and the doctor.**

**"I need a crash cart stat!" The doctor yelled as he rushed to Carlton's bedside. **

**A few nurses left the room as the rest of them and the doctor got Carlton ready. The Chief, Shawn, Gus, Juliet, and Henry moved towards the back of the room allowing them to have room to save Carlton. **

**The nurses rushed in with the crash cart and pushed it over to the doctor. The doctor grabbed the paddles and squirted the gel on them. He rubbed them together. **

**"Charging. Clear." **

**Carlton's body arched with the shock. **

**"Charging. Clear." **

**The doctor repeated that 4 more times. **

**He was unsuccessful. **

**He turned towards the head nurse with a grim look on his face. **

**"Call it." He said with no emotion in his voice.**

**She looked at the clock. **

**"Time of death: 10:35 pm." **

**Shawn dissolved into tears, held back by a sobbing Chief, Juliet, Gus, and Henry. **

**His life was over. There was nothing left to live for. **

**A/N: I cried the entire time I wrote this! :'( It was soo sad. Tell me what you thought in a review. They motivate me to write and they'd cheer me up after writing that. I hope you liked it. **


End file.
